Kagome's Closed Case
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: What does a recipe for Inuyasha and Case Closed make. I'll tell ya what! Disaster. Jimmy(Conan) is dertermined to find out Kagome's secret. Waht will happen when he does?


Kagome walked into her house. She was lucky Inuyasha had let her come home this time. She was sure he was going to put up a fight, but he didn't. As she walked into the house her phone rang. "Hello." "Hey! Is Kago there? " "Rachel it's so good to hear from you again." "How have you been?" "Good. Do you wanna hang out tonight?" "I would but I have to babysit Conan." "Oh you can bring the little guy if you want too. I like kids." Kagome began to think of the cute little fox demon Shippo. "Ok. What time do you want us?" "How about six'o'clock?" "Sounds great!" "Hey Rachel can I talk to ya later? I need ot get some things done before tonight." "Of course." Kagome ran to the store for some things. Mostly of which included ramen.

Rachel walked over to Conan and said,"Guess what Conan!" "What?""we're going to see Kagome tonight." "Who's Kagome?" "She's one of my friends and we're gonna go to her house." Jimmy sighed. He remembered Kagome perfectly. She was pretty cool in his book. Nowhere near Rachel of course. Kagome had been around them both for many years. He was excited ot see her again.She was always gone now for some strange reason. Maybe he could figure out the secret she was hiding that Rachel was always talking about.

Rachel pulled into the shrine and parked the car. Then they walked over the steps to the house. They knocked on the door, and Mrs. Higarashi answered. She told them Kagome was in her room. They enetered and Kagome ran to Rachel and hugged her. She looked down at me and said,"This must be Conan." She petted my head and said,"He's so cute." They sat down and Rachel asked,"So, how is that boyfriend of yours?" "I don't have a boyfriend!" "What about the one your always getting mad at." "He's not my boyfriend. We're just good friends, and so what if he makes me mad at times. We're just friends. Speaking of quabling couples, how's Jimmy." Rachel's eyes went blank Kagome didn't know."Um, actually I don't know. He was called off on an investigation, and will be there a long time. It must be a really thought case thought because he's been gone for a long time,and eh can't tell u s where he is. I hope he returns soon." "I'm sry Rachel. I didn't know about Jimmy." "It's ok! So I noticed you don't look like a person who's been sick in bed for the last couple of weeks." Kagome shifted umcomfotably, and then said,"Well I am better now, but soon I will be back under the covers." Jimmy didn't like the look of this. Kagome was always a very healthy child, and there was no reason for her to be bedridden for long periods of time. He knew he had to get on this case right away.

Conan asked,"Where is the bathroom I really have to go?" "It''s down the hall." Kagome awnsered. Jimmy walked right by the kitchen and stopped. He was listening to Kaogme's mom and grandpa. "How long do you think she'll be here this time?" "I don't know dad." "I don't think you should let that girl go frollicking as you do." "Dad you know Kagome has to help Inuyasha. It was her fault after all. I don't want to talk anymore please don't pester me about it." The old man humphed, and left the room. Jimmy wondered What the heck are the talking about! What was Kagome responsible for? Why does she leave for long periods of time? He was going to get to the bottom of this?

Kagome looked out the window and noticed a red arm poking out of the tree. She sighed and said,"Rachel wanna go outside for a moment?" "Sure let me get Conan." "Why don't you leave him with Souta? They're sure to have fun together." Kagome yelled,"Souta come here!" "Ya sis?" "Take Conan to your room and play. We're going outside." "Ok sis." Then they headed outside. Rachel got distracted by the flowers. Kagome took that as her chance, and climbed up the sacred tree to the branch where Inuyasha sat."Inuyasha what are you doing here?" "I came to get you, but it looks like you have company." "Inuyasha that's like one of my best friends, next to you guys of course, and I hardly get to see her. Please, just his once, let me hang with her." Kagome did a puppy dog face, and Inuyasha said,"Feh! You have one night, and then tomarrow you're coming back with me." Kagome was so happy she got caught up in the moment and hugged Inuyasha. Imediatly she let go blushing, and climbed back down the tree to see Rachel staring mad eyed at her. "What did I do?" Kagome asked innocently. Rachel said,"Nothing, I just couldn't find you. Who knew you still climbed trees. I would've thougth we both would've both outgrown this."

Meanwhile inside Jimmy was questioning Souta. "Hey, Souta, where does your sister go? I heard your mom talking about it." "She goes to the hospital a lot becasue she gets sick." "I also heard she's responsible for something" "She's responsible for the high hospital bill, and then she goes outside and gets sick all over again." Souta was lying and Jimmy knew, Souta was a smart kid. Then Souta said,"Listen it's none of your buisness what goes on in this house. I suggest you stay out of it. You're not just asking childish questions you're trying to figure out what is going on her, your not anything outa me." Jimmy gasped. He knew Souta was smrter than to fall for this, but he didn't realize the kid could hold his own as well as he had when being interrogated. This wouldn't be an easy case to crack.

Jimmy heard two people talking up in the tree. Then he saw Kagome leap out of the tree. He wanted to know who was up in that tree, so he raced outside before the person could get away. Maybe it would help him figure out what was going on with Kagome.

Inuyasha heard someone comng up the trunk of the tree, so he quickly jumped and ran into the mini shrine where he jumped into the well. Conan heard a disturbance in the shrine and walked in. He locked the door behind him and turned up the notch on his shoes. He had to be prepared for an attack. There was no way this person was gonna get away. He had worked to hard to get nothing. He spoke,"Whoever you are you might as well come out. There's no way to escape." He searched the entire well house and found nobody. Then defeated he went back into the house.

Inuyasha on the other side of the well sighed. He knew he was protecting Kagome's secret, but he felt like a wimp running from a kid. He'd made it back just in time before the little brat found out. Who was that kid and what did he want?

Kagome watched as Rachel and Conan departed. Conan needed to be watched just a little more. He was too smart for his own good. Just like Jimmy was at that age. This little boy was trouble. Souta had told her about his quesitions ealier. She was quite curious about the young sleuth, adn had her own suspicions. She filld her bag, and ran to the shrine where she left this era for another. Inuyasha of course was waiting for her.

"Hey, wench, what was up with the kid?" "First off, never call me wench. Second off, he's a kid Rachel was wathcing." "Kid's very samrt." "I know he reminds me so much of Jimmy, and the resemblance is uncanny." Inuaysha got jealous at the name of another boy. "Who is this Jimmy person?" "Oh, we've been friends since we were little. It's really funny though because Jimmy and Rachel so like each other but won't admit it." Inuyasha had heard enough for one night and they walked off back to the campsite. Kagome knew they were back when a certain noise greeted them,"HENTAI!" Sango ran up to Kagome. "Thank you so much for coming back. I was stuck here with ther pervert and Mr. Sulky. Shippo was the only sane one here." A little voice captured her attention,"Kagome!" The small kitsun threw his hands around ehr neck. "I've been a good boy, haven't I, Sango." Sango smiled and said laughingly,"Yes, Shippo, you have been very good." Kagome smiled,"I'm glad to hear that Shippo. I guess you can have your treat now." Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder. Then she handed him a big bag of cotton candy.(lol all shippo needs is pure sugar) He quickly shoved the sweet, sugary substance into his mouth. They soon realized this was mistake. Never give a child pure sugar.

Jimmy rested next to Rachel on the couch. He said,"Hey, Rachel, I wanna go play. I'll be back on two hours." "Ok Conan, but you'd better be back." "Ok I will bye bye." He thought I forgot how stupid little kids are. Then he went to Dr. Agosa's. "Dr. Agosa I need a costume quickly. Preferably a boy scout outfit or something like that." "Jimmy you'll have to patient. I'll be free in five minutes. Go sit on the couch over there." Jimmy sat on the couch, and waited. Ten minutes later Dr. Agosa came out with a totally kool looking boyscout outfit. The badges had different jobs. One was a lazer beam, one a heat and motion detector, one was a walkie talkie, and the other one was a video cam. He then walked to Kagome's house.

Jimmy knocked ont he door and as usual Mrs. H answered,"Hi! Ss Miss Kagome home?" I'm sorry little boy not at the moment. Why?" "Oh I was sent to give her these get well cookies." Conan pushed the heat sensor badge and the entire house lit up on the screen in his sunglasses. There was no sign of Kagome in the house. Hmm? I wnder where that girl has gone off to? Mrs. Higurashi answered,"Thank you very much, but Kagome is at the hospital getting a check up, and won't be back for sometme. If you leave them here I'll give them to her." "Ok mam!" Conan half heartedly sighed. He wanted a lead on this case. He was getting no where. He heard a noise in the shrine.

"Inuyasha! Knock it off! I told ya I forgot to get the medical supplies." "Kagome you airhead! You're always forgetting something, or having to study for a test! Who cares about tests anyway?" "I do, Inuyasha, and I have to keep my grades up or mom won't let me come with you. Do you understand?" "Feh!" "Good then leave! I'll be back in an hour." Kagome walked out of the shrine. While Conan slowly made his way into he shrine. He saw no one leave, but once again he couldn't find a trace of human life so he decided to wait for Kaogme to go back into the well house. He sat down on the floor and waited.

Kagome sure was taking a long time, and soon Conan got comfy on the floor of the shrine, and fell asleep. When he awoke, it was late in the afternoon and Kagome had apparently already left. He jumped up and down in rage. This just made no sense. He searched around the shrine for clues, and found a piece of Inuyasha's hair. Hmm. I thought I heard a teenage boy in here, and now I find a piece of hair. I'll have to analyze it. He opened up his bag and pulled out a scanner and it would tell him all about hair. He placed it under the scanner. I was said to be five hundred years old, and belong to an unkown race. . There was no way this hair was form 500 years ago the damn thing must be broke. It couldn't even tell the hair was from a human, which was obvious. He once again headed home empty handed. It was the first time it had taken him so long to get a clue for a case. Tehre too many loose ends. He needed to find some solid information that he could use to draw a conclusion. Too many pieces were missing for him to put it together.

Conan was looking around the well looking for some way to gather enough information to figure out the secret of Kagome. It was one of the toughest cases he ever had to crack. He heard someone coming into the well so he hid. Souta came into the well house. He looked into the well and said,"I wish Kagome would take me with her to see Inuyasha." Inuyasha! Who was this Inuyasha! What did he have to do with decided to take a break for the night. He walked back to Racheal's house.

Racheal saw him and exclaimed,"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! I even called your little friends! I was frantic! You need to think before you just take off, and then be come back two hours later than you told me you'd be gone. Sommething bad could've happened to you! I almost called the police!" "Sorry, Racheal,I was in the middle of playing a game and I wasn't thinking." "Well, at least I know you're safe." She walked with him back to her home. He wished he could get back to real body so he could tell Racheal how he really felt.

Conan sat down at the table and ate dinner. Richard said,"Things have really slowed around here lately. I mean, we haven't had any new cases to crack! I'm beginning to get bored." Racheal smiled at him and sweetly said,"Don't worry dad buisness will pick up soon." "I certainly hope so!" They ate the rest of their dinner making a few remarks here or there, but nothing to exciting. After dinner was over, and the dishes were cleaned, Conan went into the living room to contemplate the situation of Kagome.

He came to several conclusions but none of them made sense. Some of them weren't even physically possible. The one that kept dawning on him was that Kagome had found a portal into the past. HA! That's something to laugh at. Scientists have tried for years to make a time traveling device,a nd couldn't even begin to handle the concept on how to m,ake one, so there was no way that a 15 year old girl suddenly stumbled onto one. Then he realized he must be coming up with these wild ideas because he wasn't getting enough sleep. He snuggled undwe his covers.

Kagome walked into the well house and thought she felt the presence of another but she didn't see anyone, so she stepped into the well sending her to the fuedal era. She saw Inuyasha looking straight at her."Do you realize how long it took you to just get medicinal supplies? What else were you doing?" "Sorry grumpy. It took me a while because I couldn't remember where I'd stashed the extra bandages from Souta since you guys use them all. I also had to run to the store to get more ointments." "Well, maybe next time you could think of telling me that instead of just now showing up." "Well fine if you're going to be liek that, then so can I!" "Kagome No! Don't Say it!" "Inuyasha, Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha once again felt the wrath of female anger. He sat up and thought those are getting stronger. I better not get her too mad, or I may be in a lot of pain. "Feh! Be like that! We need to get back to Kaede's so hop on." The approached the village and Shippo, still high on sugar, jumped up said,"Hi Kagome! Did you bring me anything." "Yes shippo, but since you've already had candy you'll get it later." She heard him sigh, and then his smile bounced back, and he ran off the play with Kirarra.


End file.
